Talk:Family Guy
Bert and Ernie? In the episode "Bag O Weed", the end of the episode features Adam West and Rob Lowe in bed, in which I think is a direct parody of Bert and Ernie's bedroom. I've included a screen grab to see what others think. -- Nate (talk) 18:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :After looking at the comparisons it is obvious that it is there bedroom to me, even though no mention of ''Sesame Street or Bert and Ernie are made. -- Nate (talk) 18:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree! Good catch. -- Danny (talk) 18:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Upcoming reference Parking this here, the third Star Wars parody episode is tentatively called "Episode VI: The Great Muppet Caper", as seen here. — Joe (talk) 18:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Fozzie Reference in Blue Harvest episode? I saw something in the Family Guy "Blue Harvest" episode which I don't think has been mentioned yet. Brian is playing the role of Chewbacca in this Star Wars spoof. He is first seen making a Wookiee-like growl, then spitting. He then remarks "Always gargle before takeoff. Wocka Wocka wocka!" As abundant as Muppet references are on this show, this one should be observed by the people behind Muppet Wiki. I'm not sure if this would count as a Muppet reference for just Family Guy episodes or a reference in the "Films" category (Family Guy Blue Harvest was an episode, yet released separately on DVD as though it were a film). It could also go under "Verbal Mentions" as well. Thought I'd bring it to the Wiki for attention and see what you guys think. -- MsSwanFan 04:17, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Just going by your description, that sounds like a verbal mention. —Scott (talk) 05:47, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Possible Verbal Mention? Although this page refers to Muppet references, I'm going to toss something out here for discussion. At the end of the episode "One If By Clam, Two If By Sea" an obviously inexperienced insurance agent is on the case to unmask Nigel's insurance fraud scheme. At the end of the episode, Nigel confesses to Lois that he burned down the pub and framed Peter. The insurance agent bursts out of the closet and says: "Mr. Pinchley, I heard everything! What you've done is a textbook example of insurance..." here he squints at the open textbook and is supposed to say 'fraud!', but instead pronounces it as "Froud!" The joke, obviously, is that the guy knows little about insurance, and the word is mispronounced. However, Family Guy has been known to make dozens of references to people and pop culture references that only a handful of people would get. (The Great Space Coaster, Tron and Benjamin Disraeli come to mind.) Obviously, there are people who know about the Muppets/Sesame Street who have a hand in creating Family Guy. Could it be that these same people also know about Brian Froud as well and decided to slip his name in? Another factor to consider is that this episode dealt with the British. Froud is from Winchester, so it might make sense for his name to be dropped in as a joke during this episode. Anyone care to discuss this? Josh MsSwanFan 06:22, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's too vague, since it relies on a funny pronunciation (which is a common source of humor) and there's no context to support the interpretation. If an audio commentary or a quote from the crew says it was their intention, that would make sense, or a copy of the script specifying the spelling as "froud" as opposed to "frood" or what have you, could justify it. Even then, one would have to prove that it was referencing Brian Froud's work with the Creature Shop specifically; "frood" is also a phrase used in British writer Douglas Adams' ''Hitchhiker's Guide work, so that's just as likely an interpretation as yours, even more likely since Adams' frood has to some extent entered the pop culture lexicon in a way that Brian Froud's surname, taken by itself, has not. I'm glad you brought it up, since it's the kind of thing that's fine for interpreting on the talk page, but wouldn't work on the article without context. Basic rule of thumb: Any random use of the words "Muppet," "Jim Henson," "Fraggle," or specific characters or shows and so on in a Family Guy episode counts, however minor. Anything else requires context. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:20, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Attention This needs to be converted to a table format a la Pigs in Space as discussed below. — Scott (talk) 03:32, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Done. I tried separating the ones with images and the ones without, but I think it works better chronologically like this. Just my $0.02. — Joe (talk) 15:22, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::Looks much better, thanks! — Scott (talk) 15:38, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Images Do we really need an image for every episode? --Trogga 15:45, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :I think so. It keeps the page looking nice and full, plus it helps to show the parodied characters so nobody has to guess what they would look like. — Joe (talk) 15:57, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::I agree that an image per episode is warranted, but I think the page could benefit from tables. It's really hard to read right now. -- Peter (talk) 15:58, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::But isn't it a bit of a copyright violation? --Trogga 16:02, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::::We're getting the screegrabs ourselves, so we're not stealing the images any more than the ones we're getting from The Muppet Show. — Joe (talk) 16:04, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::::And yeah, I would be down for a better organization to the pictures, although with the lengthy descriptions, I'm not sure if a table would be better. — Joe (talk) 16:06, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Still screenshots are fair use. Video screengrabs would not be. — Scott (''talk'') 16:16, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::You've confused me a bit, Scott. What's the difference between "still screenshots" and "video screengrabs," or by the latter were you referring to actual video clips and not just a single image? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:26, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::A video is a moving picture taken from grabbing the material seen on the screen. A still shot doesn't move, and it stationary. I think Ian was just confused between the two. — Scott (''talk'') 02:05, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Aha! Well, that makes sense. Even Wikipedia uses screenshots extensively. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:09, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::That's not my problem--some of the screenshots aren't very helpful (some don't even include the Muppet characters!) --Trogga 02:38, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Why aren't they helpful? And only the first one, showing the Sesame Street phone being destroyed, doesn't include a Muppet figure or a scene clearly parodying Sesame Street. I don't see the harm in it, and it works better this way than as a blank block of text. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:45, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::I think a table would work. Right now, with the lines in between, it just seems like a big messy block of text. -- Danny (talk) 12:05, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Racist remarks? I didn't write the gag in the episode; I just transcribed it. I was trying to maintain accuracy, and I don't think that deserves censorship. It is not "racist" to point out the ethnicity of a cartoon character, especially when we can clearly see from the image posted that it's the truth. Also, most of the jokes in Family Guy are tasteless as a rule. It's something to get used to. --MuppetVJ 04:10, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I think Scott may have misunderstood. We don't usually point out a character's race unless it's relevant, because it seems racist to talk about someone's ethnicity when it doesn't matter. In this case, it actually is relevant -- the point of the gag is that the people in the Louisiana swamps don't like black people. "Kermit" is pointing a gun at the guy because he's black. -- Danny (talk) 13:56, 17 September 2006 (UTC) ::I don't see how the color of the guy's skin is relevant to the joke. The joke doesn't establish that people in Louisiana swamps don't like black people. It establishes that people in Louisiana swamps don't like strangers poking around their territory. If he remains a "black guy," I insist that every "white guy" on the wiki be labelled as so. — Scott (talk) 14:45, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :::I understand the issue of labeling someone as a "black man" if it isn't relevant. The question is whether the guy's race is relevant to the joke. I think it is. The line leading up to it is Peter saying that people get away with "injustice". The joke is referencing Southern racism, not inhospitality. Therefore, the man's race is relevant. -- Danny (talk) 14:50, 17 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I just don't see it that way. But I'm obviously in the minority. — Scott (talk) 15:05, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :::::I think that the man's race is important to the joke, however if we feel that this isn't the kind of humor we want to promote on the Wiki, we can just trust readers to look to the accompanying picture to get the joke. — Joe (talk) 15:49, 17 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::We're maintaining a neutral point of view by accurately describing references, which is the only thing I see it as promoting, and nothing else. --MuppetVJ 16:49, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry for the confusion. You can call him whatever you want. — Scott (talk) 16:59, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Page Improvement I've trimmed a lot of non-essential text and grammatical errors, but the page still needs work: copy editing, link sanity, and use of the proper transcript format. The Cookie Monster bit could probably be summed up in two or three sentences, instead of the long transcript. Some images wouldn't hurt either. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:46, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :I formatted a lot of the page. I had a little confusion on the transcript format, but what I did looks much better, at least for the time being. -- Joe (talk) 20:24, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, Joe! It's a lot better now. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:27, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Wile we're on the subject of that, I was watching an episode where Lois and Peter are on top of Mt Rushmore, and the four fathers come to life. Is this supposed to be a reference to The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence(second TMS pilot) or is it just a coincidence? Also I was wondering if whoever added the screencaps has(or can add) an alternate shot of Stewie at his desk with the phone(after the conversation has ended, and tells Brian to send Lois a congragulatory basket). Can I add some captions under the photos as well? MasterYoshi 13:34, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :I'm sure the Mt. Rushmore thing is a coincidence. Remember, not many people outside of us know much about the Muppet Show pilot. Plus it's a pretty easy joke to come up with. :I'm all spent on my Family Guy pics, but if we find a better image of the Sesame Street phone, I'd be game for adding it. :I don't think any text under the pictures is necessary. All of the information (in detail) on what is going on in the pictures is listed right next to each one. -- Joe (talk) 17:42, 30 July 2006 (UTC) So would the Statler look-alike in one episode also count as a coincidence? Also, I had this idea for the SS phone images: Use the one already uploaded on the page, with the alternate shot(if someone can find it). Just an idea. Dont know if it is possible. MasterYoshi 13:03, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::Without having seen the episode recently, I doubt that the old man was a direct Statler reference. If it was, he probably would have had a Waldorf right next to him. It was probably just an old man with a big chin and a low voice. ::If you can find a better image of the SS phone, go ahead and upload it. But if it's the same image from a different angle, then I doubt that's worth it. -- Joe (talk) 13:35, 10 August 2006 (UTC) The other shot of the phone that Im talking about is in the scene right after Brian asks "Uh, you wanted something...?", in which Oscar is in Grover's place. The picture already posted is good, so keep it. I dont know exactly how to make screencaps nor do I have anything to make them with. But if someone does post the picture of the scene Im talking about, maybe we can add captions to I.D. the characters. MasterYoshi 04:02, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Statler Speculation I was watching the episode "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows", and in a scene at the Planetarium, an old man who bears close resemblence to Statler(one of the hecklers from The Muppet Show)is seen. His voice was almost the same as well, but I was not so sure if it was him. MasterYoshi 14:19, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Where's the edit option on this page? I can't find it. There's a picture I may want to put up. Mr.Penguin Bold text